


Hiccup's Apology

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's DreamWorks Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Big Hero 6 Fusion, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hero Hiccup, Hiccup and Hiro are brothers, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Slash, Stoick and Cass are married, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Hiccup missed date-night for the third time in a row and now he has some making up to do.





	Hiccup's Apology

HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Hiccup's Apology || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Hiccup's Apology

Fandom: DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, rimming

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Summary: Prompt: "Babe, I'm sorry." - "Suck my ass." for HiJack.

Hiccup missed date-night for the third time in a row and now he has some making up to do.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Hiccup's Apology_

Hiccup winced as he entered the apartment, taking off his mask. "Babe, I'm... home?"

"Oh, gee, how wonderful", drawled his boyfriend unimpressed. "And you're only three hours late."

"You know I would have been home for dinner if I could have", sighed Hiccup. "I-"

"Had to save the city", ended Jack, staring at Hiccup with a glare. "I know. I know I'm dating a superhero who, with his college friends, little step-brother and two robot-friends, saves the city over and over. _But_ you promised. You _promised_ you would still make time for me. And this is the third time in a row that you skipped on date-night because some _minor inconvenience_ happened."

That's unfair, Jack-", started Hiccup with a glare of his own.

"No, it's not", interrupted Jack and shook his head. "This is the _fourth_ time you went to save Krei's ass _this month alone_. The bag of dicks keeps making dangerous inventions, not guarding them well enough, not checking if they're really safe, and then needing _you_ to save his ass personally. Not innocent people he endangered. Him. And you _really need to stop_. I can accept being stood up when you save some innocent kid who got dragged into something. When Big Hero 8 are truly needed. But Krei is bringing this on himself. When he puts himself in danger, _he_ has to learn to clean up his own mess. All you do is give a crazy billionaire the excuse to do whatever the fuck he wants and to keep doing whatever the fuck he wants. He hasn't had to pay for _a single one_ of his mistakes, thanks to Big Hero 8 coming in to save the day and cover his ass every time."

Hiccup winced. Okay, so Jack might have a point there. And Jack was also right that Hiccup _had_ promised to make time for their relationship. They were eight on their team – Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Hiro, Baymax, Toothless and Hiccup – and technically they really didn't need the _whole_ team for every mission. Both Baymax and Toothless were programmed to work on their own. Tadashi and Hiccup's prides. Their great robots. They had build them together, at college. Before... Before Tadashi had died. Now all Hiro and Hiccup had of Tadashi was Baymax. Both Hiro and Hiccup had already lost so much though – Hiccup's mother had died when he was a baby, Hiro's parents were long gone too, and when Cass Hamada and Stoick Haddock had met, fallen in love and gotten married, Hiccup had thought all of them would have a chance at a happy family together. That fate would take Tadashi from them so soon... And Hiro and Hiccup had just thrown themselves into the hero-business. Into trying to avenge Tadashi and then trying to protect their city.

Only later on had Jack moved to the city, his uncle being the new replacement for Callaghan at the university. Hiccup had first met Jack on campus and he had immediately fallen for the white-haired mischievous and kind boy. After some pushing from his friends, Hiccup gathered the courage to ask Jack out – and now the two had been going steady for half a year now. Jack knew about Hiccup's superhero secret identity and he accepted it. But only because Hiccup had promised not to foolishly risk his life – to be cautious – and to still make time for their relationship.

"Babe... I'm sorry", sighed Hiccup, head tilted down to look like a guilty puppy.

"Suck my ass", growled Jack and headed to the bedroom, closing the door _loudly_.

Hiccup knew that meant he was going to sleep on the couch. And he knew he deserved it. He kept worrying Jack, he kept disappointing Jack. The two of them had been making date-plans. Jack had spent hours cooking, preparing their apartment to look all romantic – flowers and candles, the candles out and the food cold by now. And Hiccup just hadn't shown up. Even though he _knew_ tonight was date-night. He _should_ have let Wasabi and Gogo handle this on their own. He was going to let them handle smaller missions on their own, especially when he had plans with his boyfriend. For now, he needed a plan to make it up to his lover. And he already had a good idea how.

/break\

Jack woke up to the scent of marshmallows and pancakes. Blinking his eyes open, he saw a tray with pancakes and melted marshmallows as well as strawberries. Licking his lips, he tried to sit up, just to be pinned down by his boyfriend again. Hiccup started kissing down his spine.

"I'm sorry, my love", whispered Hiccup gently. "Let me make it up to you...?"

Jack raised one eyebrow, though when Hiccup kissed down further and further, he started to get an idea how Hiccup planned on making it up to him. Grinning pleased, Jack got comfortable again, hugging the pillow to himself and spreading his legs a tiny bit. Hiccup peeled Jack's boxers – the only thing he was wearing – off and left him naked. Jack spread his legs more as Hiccup pushed a pillow beneath his hips and then pulled his cheeks apart. Closing his eyes in pure bliss, Jack enjoyed the feeling of Hiccup's lips pressed against his hole, tongue prodding him and slowly pushing in. Hiccup opened him up with his tongue, slowly wiggling, enjoying every second of it as he ate Jack out, tongue-fucking him until Jack was a moaning mess humping the pillow beneath himself. Slowly, Hiccup slipped one hand around Jack's waist to jerk the white-haired boy off.

"Fu—uck", groaned Jack as he came into his boyfriend's hand.

Hiccup kept licking the insides of his lover, nibbling on his rim, until Jack came down from his orgasm. Panting softly, Jack laid sprawled-out and boneless, smiling like a sated kitten. Licking his lips, Hiccup sat up against the headboard, pulling the tray onto his lap.

"So... am I out of the dog-house?", asked Hiccup hopefully.

"Oh no", laughed Jack, snuggling up to Hiccup and stealing a strawberry. "You're on the right path, but you will only be forgiven if you do not ditch me again next date-night."

"I won't. I promise", whispered Hiccup, pressing a kiss against Jack's hair.

Sighing, Jack leaned heavily against his boyfriend and started eating the pancakes. "I know what you do is important. I don't want you to stop being a hero. I just... I don't want you to stop being Hiccup Haddock either. You understand that, right?"

"Of course I do, babe", confirmed Hiccup, pulling Jack close. "And... And you're right. I've been putting off school projects in favor of new upgrades for Toothless to fight."

"Your robot-dragon is awesome, but you can't neglect your education", frowned Jack, pecking Hiccup's cheek. "Or your family. Cass and Stoick worry too. You and Hiro have been blowing off family dinners lately for the sake of playing hero."

Hiccup winced at that. He knew his boyfriend was right. The team needed to organize themselves better. Form sub-groups so duos or trios could take cases. He couldn't neglect those he loved.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, obviously this one had to turn smutty with those lines, right? ;D
> 
> For prompts, or requests outside of me taking prompts, or other fun games and random rants, come visit me on tumblr at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)! ;)


End file.
